Plants
Plant rubbles generally come in 6 hues: 0 (plain), 984 (light grey), 985 (medium grey), 986 (dark grey), 987 (almost-black grey), and 1175 (black). Due to a bug, some types of plants also were created with a dark brown color, hue 1454. These brown plants are very rare. None of the plants can be stacked, dyed, or rotated. Use caution when transporting rubble plants using packies or beetles. If you drop the rubble directly on to your pet, they will eat it. Always open the pet's pack and place the rubbles onto the pet that way instead. Bare Oak Tree (aka Dead Tree) : There is 1 kind of rubble bare oak tree. It is only available in plain hue. This rubble exists as both quest and as replacement rubble. Blade Plant : There is 1 type of rubble blade plant. Bulrush : There is 1 type of rubble bulrush. Cattails : There are 2 types of rubble cattails. Cypress Tree : None of these were created during either event. These were created as replacement rubble. As such, they only exist as 1-stone rubble. Elephant Ear : There is 1 type of rubble elephant ear. Fallen log : There are 2 kinds of rubble fallen logs, made up from 5 different pieces. A * indicates that a rubble type exists as both event and as replacement rubble. All others are only known to exist as event rubble. Fan plant : There is 1 type of rubble fan plant. This rubble exists as both event and as replacement rubble. Ferns : There are 6 types of rubble fern. Grasses : There are 12 types of rubble grass. Types 1, 3, and 4 exist as both event and as replacement rubble. All others are only known to exist as event rubble. (A type 1 replacement rubble exists with hue 985; it is the only known non-hue 0 replacement rubble piece.) Lilypad : There are 5 types of rubble lilypad. Log Pile : There is 1 kind of rubble log pile. This rubble exists as both quest and as replacement rubble. Morning glory : There is 1 type of rubble morning glory. This rubble exists as both event and as replacement rubble. O'Hii : There is 1 kind of rubble o'hii. This rubble exists as both event and as replacement rubble. Orfleur : There is 1 type of rubble orfleur. Palm Tree : There are 8 kinds of rubble palm tree - 5 generic types, the coconut palm, the date palm, and the ponytail palm. Generic Palm Tree There are 5 kinds of rubble generic palm tree. Types 2 and 5 exist as both event and as replacement rubble. All others are only known to exist as event rubble. Coconut Palm : There is 1 kind of rubble coconut palm. This rubble exists as both event and as replacement rubble. Date Palm : There is 1 kind of rubble date palm. Ponytail Palm : There is 1 kind of rubble ponytail palm. Pampas Grass : There are 2 types of rubble pampas grass. Rushes : There is 1 type of rubble rushes. Sapling : There are 2 kind of rubble sapling. Seaweed : There are 2 kinds of rubble seaweed. Snake Plant : There is 1 kind of rubble snake plant. Tree Stump : There is 1 kind of rubble tree stump. It is only available in plain hue. Twigs : There is 1 kind of rubble twigs. Note, twigs use the same hues as rubble dirt and garbage, not plants. Yucca : There are 2 kinds of rubble yucca.